Rose Kisses
by Kurby14
Summary: Emmaline was convinced that she would never be loved due to her natural weakness at birth. But will a king of the night be able to convince her his love is real? story set in the 1800's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma sighed as she tried to finish her needlepoint for the night. It was dusk and soon she would loose the light from her window. Her father tapped on the door.

"Emma! Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes Father" She called back thru the door. He opened the door. Her father, once extremely handsome, was now at the point where his age had finally hit him. His once brown hair was now lined with gray and his stomach could stand to loose a few inches.

"We need to hurry. You need to eat and be back in your room before eight tonight."

She sighed and stood. Emma could hardly forget about this man of power coming to dinner tonight to find a bride amongst her sisters.

But not her. She was too weak to be a choice.

Emma and her father walked down to the dinning room that had been completely transformed to impress this man coming tonight.

She took her seat and began to eat the meal placed in front of her. Emma was the only one eating this early, for her other sisters were getting ready for tonight and she was not to join them later. Only her other sisters who were worthy to be this mysterious mans wife.

Emma looked at her father after a few moments. "Father, why can't I at least join the family for dinner?"

Her father sighed behind his paper. "Emmaline, we have been thru this. Only your sisters are dining tonight because this man is searching for a possible wife here."

Emma felt hurt but angry at the same time. "And I'm not worthy to even be in his presence?"

Her father slammed down the paper on the table. "Damn it, Emmaline! I'm trying to as gently as I can here! Look at you!" Emma winced. "Your weak! You're too thin, pale, and hardly able to stand! Having a child would kill you! I'm sorry, but no man would want you!"

Emma felt tears come to her eyes. She knew all this to be true, but for her father to scream all of this at her as if it was all her fault burned her heart. She stood and faced her father.

"I'm sorry to be such an embarrassment, Father. I'll leave you to your task at hand."

Before her father could react, she ran from the room, her father screaming her name. By the time she reached her room, Emma was out of breath and she was dizzy. She sat at her small vanity table and looked at her reflection.

Emma had never considered herself to be a real beauty, but she never thought her features were all that unpleasant. Her large blue eyes always stood out in anything she attempted to wear. Her long raven hair traveled well passed her back. She never saw a need to cut it, for her father never gave her an occasion to.

She sighed and let small tears escape her eyes. Her family had never known why she was born like this. She was always naturally weak and thin. Any kind of hard labor made her pass out and the smaller ones made her short of breath. She was cursed, as far as Emma was concerned.

Never to marry…

Never to have children…. All because her father wouldn't allow her to.

Emmaline buried her face in her hands and began to sob…

…

Eric sat back in the carriage with a sigh.

"Why am I having dinner with him again?" He asked wearily to him companion.

"Because, sire, He has six beautiful daughters. All of whom are very anxious to meet you and possibly become your bride!" Jack, Eric's servant, exclaimed.

Eric sighed again. "I suppose."

How he was supposed to find a proper bride here, he wasn't sure. Especially a human one!

"Have you been well fed tonight, sire?" Jack asked

"I'm fine."

The rest of the trip to the lords home was a silent one. Eric made an attempt to look both royal and handsome (Both forced upon him by Jack). His dark hair hung around his face. Green eyes piercing the darkness. His appearance enticed women before, and with going to a house full of women, he was praying that none of them would tackle him…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon finally arriving at the house, Eric was jolted back to reality from his daydreaming.

"Are you ready master?" Jack asked getting you of the carriage.

"I suppose I don't have a choice but to be." He grumbled back stepping out.

"My Lord! Welcome!" Lord Viscount greeted just outside. Eric grunted a greeting. Why he had ever agreed to this, he couldn't quite figure out, but now, he was already here and had no choice.

"I trust your journey here was pleasant." He asked, walking up to his home.

"Yes. Pleasant." Was his only reply.

Yes, Eric needed a bride, but having Jack advertising that to all the nobility was not his idea of finding one.

"King Eric, Meet my daughters!"

As the front doors swung open, Eric looked forward to see six girls, all lined up in front of him in what looked like their finest gowns.

"Welcome your highness!" They said in unison, all bowing at the same time.

_I bet they practiced that all day_ He thought stepping towards them.

He smiled. "It's wonderful to meet all of you." He said, politely.

The girls all giggled lightly and he took that moment to take a good look at them. All of them were lovely but there was nothing that seemed to really excite him. He had seen beauty like there's before and it was all the same. Pretty girls dressing up nice to empress him and try to gain a fortune.

"Don't they look lovely, master?" Jack asked from behind him.

"Yes. You all look exceptional tonight."

Once again they giggled and Eric began to wonder if all they could do was giggle. If that were true, he would be pounding his head into the wall within the hour.

"Shall we have dinner, then?" The lord asked.

"Yes. On to dinner please." Eric replied.

_I want this night over with!_

Time seemed to slow as Eric begged for it to just hurry. During dinner, the girls seemed only capable of giggling after every response to questions they had asked.

"My lord?" The youngest seemed to ask.

He looked up from his meal. A barley eaten one, for his kind never had to eat food, but he tolerated it for the night.

"Will you be staying in town long?"

"Just long enough to complete my business." He replied before returning to his wine.

Eric knew this dinner was only elegant to impress him, but he knew the truth about this man. He had little money left. It was wasted away on useless investments. His only option left now was to marry his daughters away to wealthy men.

_And I'm the bloody king with all the wealth!_ It was the first time Eric cursed his title but he had to smile on the inside slightly.

_Too bad he doesn't know what I'm the king of!_

As coffee and cakes were served, Eric's head was pounding louder than a hammer against a wall.

…

Emmaline often sneaked down to her small garden. Even in the dead of night.

_Dinner must be over soon. _She thought sneaking out the back door.

Her small rose garden was the only real comfort Emma had in her home. She loved roses and would love to have a large garden full of nothing but roses. But her father refused her everything but this, claiming it was a waste of money to spent on flowers like this. Even if it pleases her.

Emma sighed and began to water her roses. The only friends she had.

…

"So, your highness," The lord asked while walking alongside Eric after dinner. "Did you enjoy your evening tonight?"

_Hardly! _"Yes. The meal was wonderful. Thank you."

"And my daughters?" He sounded hopeful now. "Any of them catch your eye?" He asked, winking at him.

Eric wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes at the comment but thought better of it.

"Do you have a garden? Out back perhaps?" he asked quickly, changing the subject.

He looked taken back a bit. "Y-yes sir. Would you like me to show you?"

"No. I would like to walk by myself a bit. To clear my head and make some decisions."

"Of course!" the lord was practically jumping with excitement. "This way!"

Eric was shown the back door and walked out without another word to him.

Once outside, Eric was free to clear his mind and finally have some peace.

Now how do I tell that old fool that his daughters don't interest me and he's a fool for trying to sell them away?

As Eric walked further into the tiny garden, a sent caught his attention.

Roses. No, it was sweeter, but it reminded him of roses.

Following the scent around a corner, he stopped dead in his feet.

The scent was a young woman… and she was glorious.

Although he couldn't see her face yet, he knew she was beautiful. Her long dark hair was cascading down her back in elegant waves. She was thin, but looked absolutely stunning in the long pink silk robe she was wearing.

Eric felt his fangs unsheathe and instinct began to kick in

_Mine…_

He began to walk slowly towards her

_MINE!_

As if sensing she gasped and turned around, facing him.

Quickly, Eric forced his fangs away and stopped advancing towards her. Ho couldn't help but groan a little at her face. She looked like a small porcelain doll, with large blue eyes, small nose, and full red lips.

God, she's perfect!

….

Emmaline had never expected anyone this late in the garden, except perhaps a servant. And he was no servant. This man was positively handsome. His dark hair and green eyes complimented him perfectly. He stood tall and she knew he was well built due to his size.

_He must be a dinner guest._

She gave him a small smile. "Are you lost, sir? Do you need help?"

He smiled back and stepped toward her, saying nothing.

She took a step back. "T-the path behind you will lead you back to the main house."

He stopped waling forward, realizing he was making her uneasy. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry for startling you. I just wanted to see the roses."

Emma's smile became a grin. "The roses? Yes! This is my garden!" She said proudly.

He stepped up beside her and looked around.

"You have a talent for growing them. You should have a bigger place for them."

She sighed. "I want one, but my father refuses to help me."

He looked back to her, his eyes never wanting to leave her face. "You would like a bigger garden?"

"Yes!" She answered immediately.

_Then you will have one, love. As big as you want._ He thought with a smile

"EMMALINE!" Her father roared from behind them.

She jumped and spun around to face her enraged father.

He was stomping towards her. "Just how did you-" He froze when he realized who was standing with her.

"Your majesty! I'm so sorry! Was she bothering you at all!"

Emmaline blushed and looked towards the ground, humiliated.

Eric looked at Emma and realized what his words were telling her.

"Hardly. She's the best company I have had all evening."

Emma looked at Eric, gratefulness in her eyes. Her fathers face turned red.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but she should not be out of her room. She is dreadfully sick."

Emma looked away from him again, defeat taking over her and tears coming to her eyes.

"Funny, she doesn't look sick. I'm assuming this is your lovely daughter?"

"Y-yes, your majesty."

Rage flooded Eric's face. "Then why did you tell me you had six daughters and not seven?" He demanded, rage filling his senses.

Emmaline gasped and the tears fell down her face. She knew she was a bit of a burden on her family, but not even acknowledged in the family was just cruel!

Her fathers face was red with frustration. "I-I'm sorry, but Emmaline is sick. She wouldn't make you a very good wife!"

"I believe I can determine on my own who would fill that position well! And you are being cruel to your daughter!"

Emma stood there still silently sobbing next to him, and every tear she shed was like a knife to his heart.

Eric stood tall and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You have a beautiful young daughter who would make any man proud to have on his arm! You should be ashamed to hid her away, as if she doesn't exist! You sicken me!"

If it were the old days, Eric would have simply killed the man where he stood, but times had changed and he now had to handle things rationally.

Her father ran quickly out of the garden, to abashed to say anything. Once he was gone, Eric turned back to Emma, who was still sobbing lightly.

"Emmaline…" He whispered.

She gained control of herself but didn't face him "Emma please… Call me Emma."

He smiled. "Emma…"

For some reason, she couldn't help but smile when he said her name. It made her feel warm inside.

He lifted his face towards his gently.

"May I call on you again, Emma?"

She blushed. "Call on me?"

"May I court you?"

Her face turned completely red. "You don't have to court my just to get back at my father."

Me grunted. "Hardly. He does not interest me. I would love the chance to see you again, without all this craziness."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "…Yes. I would like to get to know you."

He smiled and stepped away from her. "Tomorrow then!" He turned away.

"Wait!" He looked back. "Tomorrow? That soon?"

"Yes. Tomorrow night. Be ready for a night you will never forget!"

He smiled while walking away, thinking of all the joy he wanted to bring her.

…

Hope this is good so far! Reviews are appreciated! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma was completely shaking the next day, especially when duck came around. The gown she was wearing was the best one she had, a dark blue silk to bring out her yes. The only thing she could think of for her hair was a simple braid.

Her youngest sister, Susan, was helping her as much as possible.

"You ready, sissy? It's almost time to go downstairs!"

"I know." She replied, still nervous.

Suddenly, her door burst open and her older sister, Janet, came stomping into the room.

She stood behind her; arms crossed, and eyes shooting daggers. "Father demands that you go downstairs. Now."

Emma sighed and turned towards her sister. "What have I done now, Janet? Why are you so angry with me?"

She gave a fake laugh." You know this man is only courting you out of pity! He has no real interest in you!"

"That's a lie!" Susan said, jumping in front of her sister.

Emma appreciated her sister's help, but knew she was no match for her older sister. Although Janet was pretty, she still had a plain look about her. And an aura that radiated nothing but darkness.

Janet looked at Susan like she was nothing but a bug. "Move, you little urchin!"

Emma stood at the comment. "You will not speak to her that way! Leave my room immediately!"

Janet grunted and headed towards the door. "Just remember, Emmaline, father only has six daughters. Not seven!" She slammed the door shut behind her.

Emma winced at the words. She knew better than to react to them, but those words still hurt to hear. Especially knowing her father had actually said them.

A few moments later, Emma and Susan were walking down the stairs to the front hall, where her father and Janet were waiting. Once halfway down, Emma had a dizzy spell and stumbled a couple of steps.

"Sissy! Are you alright?" Susan asked alarmed, grabbing her arm

"I'm fine. Just nerves." She replied, standing.

Janet snickered. "Maybe we should just tell him she's sick, Father, and save you the embarrassment."

Emma took a deep breath and finished her way down the stairs, desperate to prove she was just fine.

Her father took her arm, but the feeling was cold.

"Father? Are you alright?" She asked lightly.

He grunted and led her towards the door.

Last night had not gone well for him, and he was just fine blaming her. Eric, once leaving the garden, had only talked to her father long enough to tell him he would be courting Emma, and that we was coming back tomorrow night to take her out.

But her father had a part to play, so he said nothing to object to it.

A moment later, they were standing outside, and a large black carriage pulled in front of the house.

Eric stepped out looking even more handsome than the night before. Now, his hair was slicked back, and he was dressed completely in black.

She blushed when he smiled at her.

"Are you ready, Emma?" He asked with his hand out to her, a gently invitation.

"Go on, Emma!" Her father said, lightly pushing her. He was acting, and they both knew it. His eyes were still full of hatred.

Emma gently took his hand and they both got in the carriage, and sped off.

Her father grunted and went back inside to have Janet stomp in front of him.

"Why does she get to go!" She demanded. "I'm the oldest! The prettiest! You always told me so!"

Her father faced her, red faced. "Because he demanded it! And we need the money! So if he wants my sickly daughter, he can have her! Especially if it gets her out of my house! She will be his problem then!" She stomped off to his study to leave Janet fuming.

Neither of them saw Susan at the top of the stairs.

…

Emma sat back in the carriage, still nervous. She had never been taken out before, and had no idea how to act.

She jumped when he spoke to her.

"Do you enjoy the theatre?"

"I have never been to the theatre." As much as she wanted to go, her father refused, saying she was to weak to even stay awake.

He smiled. "Well, I hope you enjoy your first experience."

She blushed and turned to look out the window. Emma hadn't been to town since she was about three. It was interesting for her to see nothing had really changed.

They finally pulled in front of the theatre and Eric stepped out and held his hand out to her.

"Ready?" He asked, his smile never fading.

Emma gently grabbed his hand and he led them both inside the theatre.

The theatre was enormous to Emma. A giant chandelier hung above them on the high ceiling, which alone had many works art painted across the ceiling. Two large staircases led to the top of the theatre.

Eric led Emma to one of the staircases. About halfway up the stairs, Emma lost her footing and tumbled down a couple of steps, leaving her dizzy and lightheaded.

"Emma! Are you alright!" Eric said, catching her before she could tumble down more steps.

Emma was breathing deep, trying to get her strength back.

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry…" Emma's face was red again. Both from embarrassment and from lack of breathe.

Eric gently helped Emma to her feet and held her until her breathing became normal again.

Tears were filling her eyes.

"Emma, stop." Eric commanded lightly. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing…" Emma said lightly. "I'm nothing but an embarrassment."

Emma tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't allow it.

"Emma, I'm proud to have you on my arm. You're hardly an embarrassment."

She sighed and allowed him to begin leading her up the stairs again. This time at a slower pace.

When they finally reached box five, Emma was out of breath again, and sat immediately. Eric sat next to her, and took her hands in his.

"Would you like some wine?" He gently asked.

Emma shook her head, trying to gain control of herself. She was shaking.

"Emma, how often does this happen?"

She flushed. "Every once in a while. It goes away after a few moments."

Eric watched as Emma lifted herself to sit properly in the chair.

_How much pain does she go through?_ He thought. He wondered if perhaps his blood would make her stronger.

Emma finally looked over at him. "We don't have to stay. You can take me home if you want."

He shook his head, smiling. "The night is hardly over. I promised you a night you would never forget."

Before she could reply, the light went down and the show began.

…

Emma couldn't stop smiling as Eric led her out of the box. The play had been wonderful, and she hoped to return again soon.

Once Emma reached the stairs with Eric, Emma tensed.

"Emma, its' alright." Eric said gently at her side. "We can go at your pace."

She nodded and began to walk down the stairs. Emma made it halfway when she got the dizzy spell and was forced to sit on the step.

Eric knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded and tried to stand. Eric held her down. "Take it easy, Emma. Wait until you know you can."

She nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"Young lady," An elderly woman said, walking down past her. "You are in the way!"

Emma looked away while Eric glared at her. The lady quickly moved her way down the stairs, startled by the look.

Emma took a deep breath and slowly stood up. Eric took her arm and led her out of the theater.

….

Emma was still smiling in the carriage. Despite the embarrassment she went thru, she still loved her time at the theatre.

"Are you taking me home now?" She asked after a while.

He smiled. "There's one more place I want to take you tonight."

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Eric got out to reveal a deep forest.

"Eric? Where are we?" Her voice gave away that she was nervous.

He held out his hand to her. "trust me?"

She took his hand and let him lead her to the forest.

After a few minutes of walking, she started shivering.

"Eric? Please, where are we?"

"Just a moment longer." He whispered.

Finally, she saw an opening ahead. Eric led her out to the clearing and pointed to the sky.

Emma gasped.

Stars. Millions of then covered the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"It's.. its beautiful!" Emma exclaimed

Eric chuckled. "I thought you would like the view."

Emma let go of his hand and walking further out, unable to believe this was real.

Eric let her enjoy the view for a moment, then walked towards her.

"Emma." She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. Eric was surprised, but before he could say anything, she hurried to him and embraced him.

"Thank you!" she said, burying her head in his chest.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers, enjoying the moment.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he pulled away from her.

"Emma, I have another gift for you."

Emma smiled and shook her head. "You've given me enough. This night alone will last me a lifetime."

_Hardly. _He thought. _I'm not nearly done giving you happiness. _

He pulled large velvet box out of his jacket. "I found something that made me think of you. I knew you had to have it."

He opened the bow and Emma froze.

It was a large hairpin but what made Emma more excited about it was it was a rose. A large metal rose with golden leaves.

Emma felt her tears start to fall down her face as Eric pulled the pin out if the box and put it in her hair.

Sniffling, Emma said "It doesn't exactly match my dress."

Eric chuckled. "But it matches YOU perfectly."

Emma smiled at him.

"Besides," Eric continued, "I can always get you a dress that matches."

Emma shook her head. "This is more than enough. You've been to kind to me already."

"I haven't even begun to be kind to you. Just wait until next time."

Emma smiled sadly and looked at the sky. "Will there be a next time?"

"Of course."

Emma looked at him. "Please don't do this to get back at my father."

He tilted his head to the side. "Do what, Emma?"

"Court me. I know you have no intention of doing more than this, and it's all right. My father gets the point."

Eric sighed. "You really think I'm doing all this to anger your father?"

"That and maybe you felt pity for me."

Eric shook his head. "I feel pity for no one except stupid fools who treat tier loved ones like garbage." _And anyone who ever tries to hurt you because they will suffer greatly. _

Emma smiled again. "Thank you for the night Eric. I hope you find your bride soon."

Eric wanted to slap his face in frustration. _She really doesn't get it!_

Eric walked up to Emma. "You really believe I court you just out of pity?"

Emma looked away and gave him his answer.

"Fine. Lets skip all this and get to the part I like most!" Eric said. Taking her hand.

Emma looked at him, confused.

Eric dropped to his knee. "Marry me, Emmaline."

….

More coming soon! Hopefully more later today. I get to stay home all day and bake a turkey! Yum! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys… I know I promised to try and update more in the same day… but I got sick and was bedridden for the day T_T worst night of my life… UGH!

Chapter 4

Emma stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Repeat that please…." _I must be dreaming this_

He chuckled. "Marry me."

Emma took a step away from him. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Eric stood up and walked up to her. "Because I know you're the one woman I can't live without and courting you isn't enough for me."

Emma blushed and looked away, still speechless.

Eric sighed and cupped her face in his hands. "Emma, I can promise you, once you're my wife, I will never keep you locked out of sight. I'll have you on my arm at every occasion, and you'll have the largest rose garden in the world."

Emma smiled and looked at him. "Are you bribing me with my love for roses?"

Eric laughed. "If that will make you my wife, then yes. All give you all the roses in the world if that's what it takes."

Emma considered his words. "If you promise me that you will never treat me any way like my family did and that you treat me with the respect that any wife would ask for … then yes, I will marry you."

Emma barley got the words out when Eric took her into him arms. "You will never regret this, Emma… That's another promise I will make to you…"

….

Emma couldn't stop smiling on the way to her home until a realization finally hit her.

"Eric? What will you tell my father?"

Eric's smile slipped a notch. "The truth. We will be married in a week."

"A week!"

Eric tiled his head towards her. "Having second thoughts, love?"

"No! but to plan a wedding in a week! How is that even possible?" Emma asked as she began to feel lightheaded.

"I already have a priest in mind. We just need to find a location, get a few flowers, and find the perfect dress for you."

Emma shook her head. "I really don't need a dress. I have one that will work."

Eric grunted. "My queen will never wear a second hand dress to her wedding."

Emma gave him a funny look. "Queen? Those kind of pet names don't really appeal to me, Eric."

Eric raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Your father never told you exactly what my title is, did he?"

Emma lost some color to her face. "No… he didn't."

Eric sighed and turned to face her. "You, my dear, are about to become the next queen of Transylvania and Romania."

Emma's last image before blacking out was of Eric catching her before she hit the bottom of the carriage.

…

Emma groaned as she felt a cold washcloth covered her forehead.

"She's alright. Just fainted." An unfamiliar voice said. It was a woman.

Emma preyed her eyes open to find herself in her own bed, Her father standing in the corner and Eric sitting beside her. The woman, one of the servants, was just walking out the door.

"Her father jumped out of the corner and went beside her. "Emma! Thank god your alright!"

Eric shot him an annoying glance while Emma tried not to roll her eyes. His performance was anything but serious.

"I wish to speak to Emma alone for a moment." Eric stated, also as a silent command.

Her father quickly left the room, not daring to defy him.

Eric lifted Emma's hand to his lips. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Your not from London?" Emma asked, completely ignoring his first question.

"No. I only came here to seek my bride. I came to find you." He said with a smile.

Emma tried to sit up, but her head prevented her from doing that. "Why London?"

Eric shrugged. "Honestly, it was just a random choice. But I'm glad I made it."

Emma shuddered. "Eric, I don't know the first thing about being a queen… I only know how to read and write because one of the servants took pity on me and taught me."

Eric suppressed his anger. "Trust me, you will be fine. I would never have asked you if I did not think you could do it."

Emma looked away and started shaking.

Eric sighed and leaned back in the chair. _And now the second thoughts start…_

'It still scares me…"Emma muttered.

Eric leaned forward and held her hand tightly. "Emma… please. I promise nothing but happiness on your part."

Emma sighed and nodded.

Eric smiled, taking that as a sign of approval. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. I'll go make the final preparations with your father."

….

Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to post something after being sick yesterday T_T Hope you still like it! More on the way soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm so glad to have so many reviews already! ^_^ and welcome, new people, to KURBY'S MIND! (Theres no escape…)

Enjoy…

Chapter 5

Eric gently closed Emma's door as he left, but his footsteps stated that he was determined to get this talk with her father over and done with.

He barley made it past two doors when a tug at his sleeve stopped him. He looked over his shoulder to see one of Emma's younger sisters.

It was Susan.

"Your majesty, may I speak with you a moment? Please… for my sisters sake."

The motion of Emma being involved compelled Eric to listen. He nodded and Susan led him to a small study.

Eric leaned against the wall. "What can I help you with, young lady."

Susan bowed her head to the floor and clasped her hands in front of her. "My lord, I am Emma's youngest sister, Susan. And I have heard you are going to marry her."

"I Am." Was his only response.

Susan started trembling. "My lord, as you're soon to be sister in law, I have a request."

Eric raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

Susan finally raised her head to face him, tears in her eyes.

"I want you to marry Emma, and take her far away from here!"

Eric was caught off guard with that request and was very surprised.

"Why? Why would you, her youngest sister, ask something like that of me?"

Susan started sobbing until she felt an arm around he shoulders. "Susan, why do I have the feeling you need to tell me something?"

Eric allowed her a few moments to catch her breath. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"I overheard what papa was saying to my oldest sister about Emma. Right after you left with her."

"And what was said?"

She sighed. "Janet was upset cause papa didn't let her go instead of Emma. Papa… Papa said that as long as he got the money and it got her away from him and not be his burden anymore, he didn't care."

Eric saw red.

Susan quickly looked at him. "Please don't hate him! He does only what he can for us! Mamma dies when I was born and he was left all alone! I don't know much about his business but it means a lot to him!"

"You defend him even after what he said about her?" Eric barley contained his anger.

"I defend him only because I will continue to live with him! I love Emma more than anybody in this house! She became my mother after she died! So please! Give Emma some happiness! She deserves it…" Susan started sobbing again.

Eric sighed and leaned in closer to her.

"I promise you sister nothing but happiness with me. And you have my promise that she will be well taken care of."

Susan smiled at him.

…..

Emma woke, refreshed for the day. She quickly got out of bed to wash up and get dressed for breakfast. She was eager to hear what her father would say, even if it were thru anger.

About half-an-hour later, Emma joined her family at the table for breakfast, her father at the head of the table.

She took her seat and began to eat silently, like the rest of them.

Usually, breakfast was filled with her sisters laughing and giggling about any social occasion or event coming up. Her father would talk to all the girls, advising them on how to get a mans attention. Now, It was quiet. Her sister's heads were bent over their plates. Janet was the only one looking at Emma, and her evil glares gave Emma chills. Her father's paper snapped every once in a while, as a sign of him turning the pages.

Finally, the dishes were cleared and her sisters remained seated. Emma took that as a sign to stay as well.

Her father snapped the paper down on the table and folded his hands in front of him.

"So… Your sister is getting married. Aren't we all happy for her?" He was staring straight ahead as he said this.

All her sisters nodded, but Janet.

"So. We now have a wedding to plan. A wedding that takes place on Sunday."

Emma sat up in her chair, refusing to be weak for once.

"I was told…" He continued, "That Emma was to have COMPLETE control of the wedding." Her father finally looked at Emma.

"So Emma… What do you want for the wedding?"

Emma took a moment to look around the room at her sisters. All of them still had their heads lowered towards the table. Janet was sitting straight back in her chair, glaring at her.

She took a deep breath. "Susan will be my maid of honor."

Susan's head shot up. Her expression was both of surprise and delight.

Janet snorted. "You mean flower girl?"

Her sisters giggled and Susan turned red with shame.

"No." Emma glared back. "That's your role."

Her sisters gasped while Janet turned red with rage.

"Enough!" Her father yelled. Everyone jumped but Emma.

Emma looked at her father to see he was glaring at her too. But Emma no longer cared. For once, Emma no longer felt powerless or afraid of her father. Finally, she was going to be free from him.

"Emma," Her father rasped. "See reason. JANET will be your maid of honor and SUSAN can be the flower girl."

"No." Emma shot back. "This is what I want. SUSAN will be my maid of honor."

Her father started to turn purple. Emma was trying not to smile at him.

"Fine! His majesty said the wedding would take place in your garden at midnight. So I suppose you wont need flowers!"

Emma lost her breath. More of Eric's generosity was shining thru.

Her father sat back in his chair and was loosing the color in his face.

"Eric will be by tonight to help you find your dress. Janet will accompany you."

Emma looked at Janet to see she was smirking.

_She's planning something_…

"I thought this was all under my control."

His color started coming back. "It IS Emma. I'm only ASKING for you to take her, sort of as a way for you two to bond."

Emma stood. "I will think about it."

Emma walked out of the dining room, leaving her father to steam in anger.

…..

More coming soon! Oh, and seriously, welcome all new people! ^_^ hope you like my stories. And to the oldies but goodies… love you too! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eric sat at his desk, finishing paperwork for the day when Jack knocked on the door.

"Master?"

"Yes." Eric said simply, never looking up.

Jack walked in and approached Eric at his desk.

"Sir, your appointment with your future bride is in one hour."

Eric grunted, the only sign he gave to signal he heard him.

"Sire? I want to ask you… when will you tell her?"

Eric stopped writing.

"Sire, please. Your bride will have to know this-"

"Don't think I know that!" Eric snapped, slamming his fists on the desk, breaking the wood. Jack jumped but he didn't back down.

"Sire," Jack continued, "Please, when will you speak to her?"

Eric sighed. "Before the wedding, I will tell her. She will have the choice…" Eric trailed off, his thoughts wandering.

A true vampire bride was a blessing to their spouse. They were their only chance to have a soul again. Despite belief, a bride never becomes a vampire, although immortality is theirs once blood is exchanged. The bride becomes their husbands (or wife's) blood source, the only sustenance they can take once they were bonded.

Which will be both a gift and a curse on Emma's behalf…

Eric still wasn't sure if his blood would completely heal her. She would be immortal, yes, but weather her body would be healed or not was up to fate.

"Eric, just think about your actions before you do anything."

Eric snorted. "I don't need you to remind me that."

Eric grabbed his coat and walked out to the waiting carriage.

…..

The carriage ride to the city was filled with nothing but Janet bluntly admiring Eric while ignoring Emma. Eric's patience was wearing thin, but endured it for Emma. She was her sister after all.

"Eric, you are so strong!" Janet exclaimed, leaning towards him.

Emma was leaning against the window, watching the outside with no interest. Eric was watching Emma, to Janet's disgust.

"So where are we going?" Janet asked Eric, batting her eyes at him.

"You will be going to a dress shop so Emma can find her dress. I'll be next door at the bank, doing business."

Emma's head snapped up. "You wont be joining us?"

Eric finally smiled at her. "It's tradition for the groom not to see the bride in her dress. I'll be right next door if you need me."

Janet turned red at the smile he gave Emma.

Emma couldn't help but smile at the look on her sister's face.

_She is completely jealous of me… for the first time, SHE is jealous of ME_

….

Eric dropped them off at the dress shop, with a kiss on Emma's hand.

"I will see you in one hour." And he left, without giving Janet a glance.

Janet scowled at Emma. "What do you have that I don't! He must be a completely ignorant man!" She then stomped off into the shop.

Emma sighed and followed her sister, hoping the hour would go quickly.

The moment Emma stepped into the shop, a woman stepped in front of her. "Are you Emmaline?"

Emma nodded.

The lady smiled. "Welcome to my shop! Your fiancée has informed me to help you with whatever you desire!"

"I'm just looking for a wedding dress." Emma said, shyly.

"Alright then! Right this way!" She gently led Emma to a clothes rack with dozens of dresses.

Emma looked around to see Janet rummaging thru clothes. Being in this store made Emma uncomfortable. She was never use to getting this much attention or being in a store period.

"What king of style are you looking for?" The woman asked, standing in front of the rack.

Emma shrugged and looked to the floor. Emma never though about what she would like, which she should have done before arriving.

The woman smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry dear. I'm here to help you. Why don't we take a look and I can show what we have, alright?"

Emma nodded and stepped up to the rack, fighting a small dizzy spell.

After about fifteen minutes of looking, something finally caught Emma's eye. It was a simple white, off the shoulder. The top was corseted and had a very simple but elegant beaded pattern.

Emma took the dress down and held it in front of her and the sales lady noticed.

"Would you like to try it on?"

Emma nodded and was then led to the dressing room. For a few moments, Emma had to sit in the small chair in the dressing room. Dizzy and tired, she was thankful for the chance to sit.

After a few minutes, the sales lady gently knocked on the door. "Miss? Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you!" Emma called back and finally got up to try on the dress.

There were no mirrors in the room, so Emma had no choice but to step out and look in the mirrors out in the lobby. Once out of the room, the lady stepped up to Emma and smiled.

"You look perfect!" She exclaimed.

Emma looked at herself and smiled. For once, she believed she was beautiful. The dress was a perfect fit and enhanced all of Emma's good features.

Emma heard a snort and turned to see Janet glaring at her.

"You're marrying a man who could afford the entire store, and your picking that rag as your dress? You seriously need to be committed."

Emma turned back to the mirror, ignoring Janet. To Emma, the dress was perfect, and the idea of spending Eric's money on just one dress for one day was ridiculous.

"Miss? You could change out of the dress, I'll have it wrapped and you can pick your accessories."

Emma looked towards the sales lady, confused. "Accessories?"

"Yes dear! Your veil, jewelry, shoes, and garter belt!"

Emma turned red from embarrassment. "I'm happy with just the dress."

The lady shook her dead. "Your fiancée told me to be sure you hade everything you need for your wedding, including the accessories."

Emma nodded and went to change.

….

After another twenty minutes, both Janet and Emma were leaving the store, Emma with her purchases in her hands.

"You have all the money in the world now and you spend it on simple thing!" Janet sneered.

"He's already marrying me and giving me all this," Emma shot back. "I will not spend any more than I was made to!"

Janet snorted and looked away.

Emma turned red and looked away from her as well. Not once had Janet really helped her for looking for anything. No advice was given, unless that counted at whatever smart comment she made against her dress or accessories.

The carriage driver stood in front of Emma. "Madam, I can take those packages for you."

"Thank you." Emma smiled at him and handed him the boxes and bags.

When Emma looked back at Janet, she was sitting on a small bench in front of the store, picking at her nails.

"And now," Janet sneered, "We have to wait for Eric to get done since you decided to be fast at picking everything!"

Emma's anger hit her. The way Janet said his name so casually upset her and she wasn't sure why.

"Well, I'm sorry my taste is so simple compared to yours!" Emma shot back.

Janet snorted. "If I were in your shoes, I would have had the dress in the front window."

"That dress costs hundreds of dollars!"

"So? I'm sure your KING husband could have afforded it."

Emma turned away, exasperated.

Finally, after another ten minutes, Eric was seen walking up the street towards them.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Janet jumped up and answered before Emma could even open her mouth. "We had a wonderful time! I hope you like the dress we picked out."

Emma held back her anger.

"Well, let me take you two home." Gently, Eric led Emma to the carriage, and helped both Emma and Janet inside. Janet, only to be polite to Emma.

…..

Well, hope it's good so far. I know these chapters were boring, but I really wanted to use these chapters to get into explaining my view on a vampire's bride. I know it's different than it is traditionally, but I wanted to add my own twist to things.

More coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, now I promise it will start getting better!

Chapter 7

Finally reaching Emma's home, Eric handed out Janet and Emma, the servant behind them with Emma's purchases. Emma's arm was entwined with Eric's.

"I will be joining you inside." Eric stated at Emma. "I have the final paperwork for your father to sign."

Emma nodded and everyone entered the house. Her father, who had been pacing in front of the stairs, turned and put on his best fake smile.

"Welcome back!"

Eric nodded at the servant who placed Emma's things next to the door, and left to wait outside.

"I have the final paperwork for you to fill out." Eric said simply.

Her father nodded. "Let's go into my study and finish the paperwork."

Eric turned to Emma and smiled. "I shall see you Sunday."

Emma nodded and smiled back at him. "See you soon."

Eric kissed Emma's hand and followed her father to the study.

…

"That is unacceptable!"

Eric sat calmly in front of Emma's father, fighting his anger.

For the last hour, Eric was trying to negotiate with this man, but it always led back to the same thing. Him demanding more and more money for the right to marry Emma.

"You and trying to sell me your daughter?" Eric stated out of frustration.

"I am not selling her! I am trying to make sure the rest of my family will be well provided for!"

"True, but isn't it your peoples custom to give me a dowry?"

He turned red. "She has none! If you truly want Emma, prove it!"

Eric was fighting back every bit of fury he had. This man was simply greedy and seemed to have no real love for his children.

Eric stood in front of her father and looked him right in his eyes. "To you, this is nothing more than a payday rather than you seeing to your child's happiness. Your greed will one day destroy you."

For the first time, he smiled at Eric with pure greed in his face.

"Your right. My fortune is gone and I am loosing everything. But if you want Emma so much, you will give me what I demand!"

Eric saw red and pulled out a piece of paper. Eric would love nothing more than to kill him and take Emma away from this place, but he was living in a more civil environment. And he didn't think Emma would appreciate the gesture.

"This is my final offer." Eric stated, slipping him the paper. Once her father looked at it, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "That offer is non-negotiable. Once you sign the paper, Emma will accompany me to my home. If you hear from us, it will be by her choice. And you will have no more right to come and ask for anything more from me."

Her father started at the paper, then back at the large sum in his hand.

Finally, he sighed.

"Deal."

Eric handed him the paper, content he finally ended the conversation.

"I will be here Sunday for the wedding. People will arrive on Saturday to set things up in the house and garden."

"When will I get my money?" He demanded.

"Sunday" Was all Eric said, walling out of the study.

….

Once walking down the hallway, Eric debated on seeing Emma one last time.

_Better not. I still need to think about the next subject at hand…_

Lost in thought, Eric ran right into someone. He mumbled a quick apology and tried to continue when someone grabbed his arm.

He turned to see Janet.

She smiled at him. "Are you in a hurry, your majesty?"

Eric tried not to outright snatch his arm back. "Yes. I need to be getting home."

Janet gently pulled on his arm. "May I speak with you my lord? In private? It's about Emma."

Intrigued, Eric followed Janet to her fathers study.

Once there, Eric stood in the middle of the room, waiting.

Janet walked up to Eric, a seductive smile on her lips. Eric noticed she was wearing a robe and hoped this was not what he thought it was.

"I think there are some things you should know about Emma." Janet said slowly.

"Such as?' Eric pressed, wanting to leave.

She sighed. "Emma is such an unfortunate girl. Poor thing is so sick and weak. I'm not sure she could even give you children."

"I can deal with that bridge as I cross it." He said simply, trying not to roll his eyes.

Janet started to play with the laces to he robe. "Emma has no experience with men, my lord. I'm not sure she could please you."

Eric did roll his eyes this time. It was turning into exactly what he thought it was.

"If this is all you have to say to me, then I really am not interested."

Before Eric could step towards the door, Janet jumped in front of him.

"Let me show you true pleasure." And Janet slid the robe off her shoulders.

Just as Eric had suspected, Janet had nothing on underneath the robe. Looking at her, Janet was not that unpleasant to look at. She had long brown hair, large breasts, and a narrow waist.

But nothing Eric wanted.

He stepped away from her and started for the door.

"WHY?" Janet snapped at him. "Look at me! I'm beautiful, smart, and I have experience! Why Emma and not me!"

Eric turned and glared at her. "Because you are nothing more than a greedy wench! Just like your father, you seek nothing more than personal gain. There is nothing beautiful about you."

Eric left Janet, angry, tired…

And hungry…

…

Saturday came quickly, and Emma was getting nervous about the day ahead. She spent most of the day in her room, trying to calm her nerves.

_It's not even the day of the wedding and I feel like passing out._

The day was almost over when Susan knocked and came into Emma's room.

"Will you come to dinner, sissy?"

"No. I'm too nervous to eat."

Susan smiled at Emma. "Please don't be. His majesty will take good care of you."

Emma sighed. "I know he will. But still, my nerves are just crazy. I don't want to pass out at my own wedding."

Susan giggled. "You wont! Everything will be ok. Trust me."

Emma smiled at Susan. "Thank you Susan. I think I'll just lay down now."

Susan kissed Emma's cheek and left Emma to rest.

…..

The night was restless for Emma, despite how tired her body was. She tossed and turned.

After about an hour of trying to sleep, Emma heard a small tapping at her window.

Emma sat up, scared out of her mind.

_A robber?_ She thought, creeping towards the window.

It wasn't a robber. It was Eric.

Emma opened the window, still in shock.

"Eric? What are you doing here? And how did you get up here?"

Eric quickly climbed thru Emma's small window and looked at her. "I needed to speak to you. Without your family interfering."

Emma looked out the window and saw no way for him to climb up or to stand at her window like he did.

"Eric?" Fear rang thru her voice now…

Eric sighed and stood in front of her. "I must speak with you. I must tell you my secret before the wedding."

Emma sat down on the edge of her bed, anticipating what was to come.

Eric began pacing, looking distraught. "I really am not sure how to tell you this, Emma."

Emma took a deep breath. "Just the truth, Eric. Are you married?"

Eric looked at her like she was crazy. "What? No!"

"Then what is it? Do you prefer someone of the opposite sex?"

Eric wanted to bang his head into the wall, he was so frustrated.

"It's nothing like that!"

Emma relaxed a little. "Then please, just tell me what you feel you have to."

Eric finally sighed and turned to her.

"What do you know of the dark legends?"

Emma looked confused. "Dark legends?"

"Were-wolves, witches… vampires?"

Emma thought for a moment. "Nothing other than what the books say. Why?"

"What would you say if I told you they were real?'

Emma looked at him, shocked. "Why are you asking these things, Eric?"

Eric kneeled in front of her.

And opened his mouth.

Emma choked back a scream as she saw to large pair of fangs emerge from his teeth.

Eric close his mouth and remained kneeling in front of her.

Emma was white as a sheet and was shaking uncontrollably. Eric wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her, but he knew it was better not to touch her at the moment.

"Emma… Please hear me out. I have never once harmed you, or any other member of your family," _Despite the fact that I really want to. _"I would never bring you to harm."

Emma regained control over herself.

"Why are you here?"

"To find my bride. To find you."

"Will you turn me into…" Emma trailed off, growing even paler at the thought.

Eric shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. A vampire bride is a replacement to our soul. You gain immortality, yes, but you will never become like me."

"But I will never have children…" Emma said, still filled with sorrow.

"We can have children love. As many as you want."

Eric noticed light return to Emma's eyes.

"But they will be like me." Eric finished. He noted the light was still there.

"What do you have to do to make me immortal?" Emma was more curious now than anything.

"On our wedding night, we exchange blood. You will become my only source, and you will feed from me."

Emma blushed and held back a gag. Blood was never a pleasant sight for her.

"So… you are the king of the vampires…"

Eric sighed. "Yes. Of all vampires. And you will become my queen, if you still choose. But there is one more thing I must tell you."

Emma looked up at him.

"My name is not really Eric. I gave up my former name, wanting to begin anew."

Emma shivered and began to fell lightheaded. "What is your name Eric?"

"Vlad Tepes… Also known as Dracula."

…

Nice twist, huh? I'm really enjoying toying with my readers! ^_^ more to come soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Dracula…" Emma let the name roll off her tongue with both fear and wonderment.

"But as I have said, that name no longer means anything to me. I gave it up, trying to change previous actions."

"But… you kill people, Eric!"

Eric shook his head. "I have not killed someone in hundreds for years… and even then, I regret it. Times have changes now. There is no longer a need to kill for sustenance."

Emma stared at a spot on the carpet, not knowing what to think of all this.

Eric sighed and stood. "I would never force you into this Emma. If you no longer wish this, all you have to do is say so."

"And what about the contract with my father?"

"If you choose not to marry me, your father will still receive his money and all will be well. You will never see me again."

Emma finally raised her head to meet his stare. "Money? What money?"

"Your father has required I pay him a sum of money for the right to marry you."

Emma felt tears come to her eyes. It was no surprise that her father would con money for himself, but to put a price on her happiness? Now she wanted to run from everyone in the world and be left alone.

"Emma… I will give you the choice. If you still wish to be my bride, simply come to the wedding, ready to walk down the isle, wearing the pin a gave you. If not, then do not show up."

"What will you do if I do not show up?"

"I will leave for my homeland, and you will never see me again."

For some reason, his statement left her feeling cold.

Eric gently knelt down in front of her again and took her hand. "Please know Emma… Whatever you choose, I only wish to see your happiness. Even if it means never seeing you again."

He gently kissed her hand and walked towards the window. Emma watched him disappear into the darkness.

Emma sat there, unable to comprehend all that was said.

Vampire… He's a vampire…

Emma gently lay on her bed, thought swirling in her head.

She had a choice to make… and didn't have much time to choose what she wanted.

…

Just as Eric had said, as soon as morning came, there were people running in and out of the house. They either were carrying packages or were working to decorate the house accordingly.

The dining room was filled with silver platters and crystal goblets. The garden was the most extravagant place once the servants were done with it. Eric had wanted Emma to be moved to tears at how wonderful her small garden could look.

Eric arrived at the home at about ten in the evening, ready for the wedding and Jack at his heels.

Emma's father had been pacing in front of the stairs, waiting for his arrival.

Eric walked up to him. "Everything set and ready?"

"Yes." He said simply. "The girls are getting ready, the dinner is cooking, and the garden is ready."

Eric nodded his approval. "How is Emma?" He knew it was stupid to ask her father questions concerning Emma, but he needed to hear something… anything.

He shrugged. "I haven't heard from her all day. Probably just her nerves."

Eric nodded again and turned to go see the garden. "The priest will be arriving anytime now."

"How many guests will be coming, sir?" Her father was following him.

"Just some people from around town. Some of my servants." His people never really valued human marriages. They knew what ceremony was important, and they would know when it happens.

"When will I get my money?"

Eric wondered when he would ask that. "It's on it way with my servants who will be attending. You will get it before the ceremony."

…

Eleven forty five came around quickly and all the guests had arrived. Most of the guests were family friends or Former business partners. Eric only had a few servants, all looking bored and tired.

Eric stood in his place, under a small arraignment to special roses. The garden was filled with white candle and white lace.

The priest was ready, rings and bible in hand. Eric hated the use of religion and the bible in the ceremony, but didn't have a choice but to deal with it.

Five minutes until the ceremony started, Eric wondered what she had chosen. His servants were well informed about her choices, and were prepared for either option.

The plan was for the clock to strike midnight, and for Emma to walk down as the clock chimed. Eric only had a few violins on the side of the garden. He saw no need to have a large band.

One minute until midnight, Eric was starting at the door Emma would be coming out of. The guests were already standing so it was hard to see. Her father had been staring thru the door, searching.

Finally, the clocked chimed, and everyone stood staring at the door. The girls were slowly walking down the isle, all wearing the same red dress. Susan came after, wearing a slightly different dress. The violins were playing there gently tone as now all that was left was the bride.

Eric stopped breathing as the girls were all at the arch, everyone waiting. The clocked had stopped its chimes.

Eric let his breath go and looked at the ground, eyes closed, away from everyone else. She had chosen.

And for the first time in centuries, his heart felt broken.

Suddenly, the violins started playing and Eric looked up.

Emma was there, her father leading her down. The veil she wore was simple and covered her face. The dress, also simple, suited her well. Eric's breath seemed to be caught in his throat as she was finally handed off to him.

Emma was shaking all over. Before the priest could begin, Eric leaned down to her.

"Emma… Remember what I said. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Emma released his hand for a moment, and raised the veil over her head. The rose pin was nestled in the small bun she had on the top of her head.

Emma took his hand… and smiled at him.

Eric smiled back and listened as the priest chattered away.

….

We ceremony was quicker than anticipated, and everyone was in the dining room, eating the wedding dinner. Emma hardly ate and Eric seemed to only enjoy his wine.

Emma was seated at the end of the table with Eric on the opposite end. She hated stupid traditions such as this. Her father was merrily eating his meal, finally receiving his large sum of money. Her sisters were all flirting with the men around the table. All but Janet, who seemed content to glare at everyone.

When Emma was done, it didn't take long for Eric to rise and go to Emma's seat. He gently helped her to her feet and led he towards the door. Everyone else rose and followed, ready to bid them farewell.

Eric stopped at the stairs. "The servants have packed everything for you. Go change and make sure they haven't forgotten everything."

Emma nodded and slowly walked up the stairs. Once at he top and out if sight, she collapsed on the floor, tired and dizzy.

She smiled as she leaned against the wall. Although sick and tired during the ceremony, she made it thru. And the dinner hadn't caused and problems. Emma tried to stand as she heard a small noise from behind her.

"Emma?" It was Susan.

Emma smiled as Susan hurried to help Emma to her room.

"His majesty suggested I come help you."

Emma smiled as they made their was to her room. She was glad to have one final moment alone with Susan.

Emma's room has stripped down except for her bed. A change of traveling clothes had been laid out on the bed. Susan helped Emma change and final faced her sister.

"Emma…" Susan said with tears in her eyes.

Emma smiled and embraced Susan. "I'll write every day. And I'll visit whenever I can. I promise."

Susan smiled and embraced Emma back. "I'll miss you, Sissy!"

They stayed like that for a few moments, and then left to go meet back with Eric.

….

Before leaving, the servants retrieved the wedding dress and finished the packing. Emma said a quick good bye to her sisters, who really didn't care that she was leaving. Janet ignored everyone there while her father quickly went to Emma, kissed her cheek, and walked to further socialize.

Finally, Eric took Emma's hand. "Are you ready?"

Emma nodded and Eric helped her inside, following after.

"Why do we need so soon? It's so late."

Eric smiled gently. "We need to leave as soon as possible. My ship sails tonight. If your tired, you can sleep until we reach the ship."

As he talked, Emma yawned and tried not to sleep then and there. "How long will it take for us to reach your home?"

"Probably a week at sea."

Emma nodded and let sleep take hold of her.

…..

When Emma woke, she was laying in a soft bed, with no recollection of how she got there. Quickly, she sat up and looked around and began to panic until a gently tug at her shoulder brought her back down on the bed.

"Sleep." Eric demanded lightly. He was shirtless, with blankets covering his waist and his face in the pillow.

"Where are we?" She asked, confused and still worn out.

"Ship" he said simply, pulling Emma back into his arms.

"Eric… did I mess up our wedding night?"

He laughed and brought her closer to him. "No, love. That night will wait until we reach our home. A ship is not exactly the place I would like to spend it on."

Emma sighed and leaned back into the pillows. Eric gently kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck.

"We will be home soon. Sleep."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Emma let sleep take over.

…..

More soon! Next chapter contains sex so… yeah… don't read if your under 18! - (Just kidding. Like I can stop you! Just be professional and serious about it.)


	9. Chapter 9

Ok people! My first ever sex scene coming up! Be nice!

Chapter 9

Emma woke, alone and refreshed. She quietly got out of bed and looked around. The room was small, and with the gentle rocking of the room, she could tell she was still on the ship.

Eric walked in the room and smiled at Emma. "Are you ready to leave?"

Emma had to think about what he said. "Leave? Are we here already?'

Eric smiled. "This ship has the power to help passengers sleep for the trip. It makes things go a lot faster, don't you think?'

Emma nodded and couldn't help but wonder what else Eric had power over.

"There are some dresses in that chest. Please change and meet me upstairs."

Eric left her to change and Emma quickly went to her task.

Once changed, Emma walked up the small set of stairs and saw Eric next to the small platform that connected them to land.

He smiled and held his hand out to her. "Welcome to Transylvania."

Emma looked over the railing and scanned the land. It was green and filled with trees and mountains. The sky looked gray, even with only a few clouds in the sky.

Emma let Eric lead her to the awaiting carriage.

…..

The ride didn't take as long as Emma thought it would and they suddenly stopped.

Eric turned to smile at Emma. "Are you ready to see your home?"

Emma smiled and nodded. He gently helped her out of the carriage and Emma gasped.

It was a castle. It seemed as tall as the sky, with large towers and large front doors. Behind them, the large black gate was closing, allowing no one else entry.

Emma felt dizzy and gently squeezed Eric's hand.

"Are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to-" Emma never finished. She collapsed on the ground, breathless and lightheaded.

Quickly, Eric picked her up from the ground and took her inside.

Emma never got a good look inside. She was to busy trying to catch her breath and not pass out. Even with her vision failing her.

"Sire! What can we do!" a servant exclaimed, following her master.

"Cold water and a washcloth! In my room, now!" He said, never slowing in his step.

Emma never knew what happened after that. She lost the fight over her body and feinted.

…

Emma woke to a cold cloth on her forehead and voices all around her.

"Is there anything else we can do, master?"

"No. She needs to rest. Continue with the plans but be prepared to have it cancelled."

"Yes master."

Emma's eyes fluttered open to see a servant leaving the room and Eric sitting in a large armchair next to the bed.

Eric smiled down at her when he noticed her eyes were open. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little lightheaded."

He nodded and sat back in the chair.

Emma gently raised herself to a sitting position on the bed and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Our bedroom."

The room was large and well furnished with furniture, dressers, a large vanity table, and a fireplace. The carpet was a cream color with dark walls. The furniture was a dark mahogany. The bed she was lying in was a large, four poster bed with black curtains.

Emma turned to Eric. "Before I blacked out, I heard something about plans… what are they?"

"My people don't values human marriages but we do them so it's binding in both ways. We have a celebration with a gathering of family and friends, dancing, and a feast."

"I thought your people didn't eat?"

"We don't but our human spouses still need to."

Emma looked out the large window on the far sidewall. "Are you going to cancel it?"

"Only if you're not up to it tonight."

Emma shook her head. "Please don't. I will be fine after I get some rest."

Eric smiled and stood. "I figured you would say that. Then I will leave you to rest. I will send someone one hour before the celebration to help you dress and be ready."

Emma nodded and settled herself down in the bed. Eric gently leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Rest well, Emma."

Emma let sleep take over.

….

After a while, Emma heard a knock at her door.

"Your majesty?"

Emma sat up in the bed and watched a servant walk in and close the door. She was young and couldn't have been older than sixteen.

"Your king has sent me to help you into your dress."

Emma nodded and got out of bed as the servant went to the large closet. Emma gasped as she peered into the large area for clothes. One side was dedicated to Eric's clothes but the other was obviously for Emma. She had never seen so many beautiful clothes in her life.

Emma stood with her mouth gaped open until the servant stood in front of her with a dress.

The dress was a large white ball gown. It was made of satin that looked expensive and Emma wouldn't be surprised with the diamonds across the collar were real.

"My lady? We need to get you ready."

Emma came back to reality and nodded.

….

Downstairs, Eric made sure everything was perfect for Emma. The large ballroom was set with glittering lights, and food set up for the human spouses. The chandelier even looked like it was glowing. Already, the room was filled with guests in their finest attire, laughter filling the air.

Eric sat in the throne for him set at the end of the room, dressed in his finest attire, fitted for a king. His crown fit perfectly on his head.

Eric scanned the room as Jack approached him from the side.

"Sire, your bride will arrive shortly."

Eric nodded and stared as the large doors on the opposite side of the room, waiting. Eric wasn't sure how Emma would be entering a large room full of people like this. He hoped she would be all right. Tonight, he wanted nothing but perfection for Emma.

Finally, the large doors opened and Eric stood, his breath catching in his throat.

The crowd parted automatically so the new queen could make her way easily to the throne.

Emma was glorious in the white coronation gown. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun on the top of her head. She wore no jewelry except for the platinum wedding band on her finger.

Emma was looking around the room as she gently glided towards him on the floor. The servants informed Emma ahead of time on what she needed to do. Eric could see that Emma was nervous, but just smiled as she finally approached him. He held his hand out to her and she took it, giving him a nervous smile as she stepped up next to him.

Once Emma reached his side, he turned both of them towards the large number of people.

"My people! I present to you your Queen!"

In unison, the guests raised their glasses to them as a servant appeared in front of them. They carried large, velvet pillow with a silver tiara placed in the center. The servant knelt down in front of Eric and Eric gently took the crown from the pillow. Emma, facing him, saw Eric smile as he gently placed the crown on her head. The crowd erupted in cheers as Eric and Emma sat on their thrones.

Emma was shaking, but seemed to calm down as the people went back to the party.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked, leaning towards her.

Emma smiled at him. "You have been asking me that a lot, lately."

He chuckled. "Only because I knew you were nervous."

Emma shrugged and turned back to face the room. The people had started to dance to the music the band in the corner was playing. Everything about them was so elegant; she wondered how she was supposed to fit in.

"Emma?"

Emma turned to Eric, who was standing with his hand to her.

"Will you dance with me?"

Emma turned red and turned away. "I'm not that good a dancer."

"Neither am I, but I'm willing to embarrass myself if you are."

She smiled and couldn't help but take his hand. Eric gently led Emma to the dance floor, and they began a slow, gentle waltz.

Slowly, the dance floor cleared to form a large circle to watch the dancing King and Queen. Emma wasn't positive about all the steps, but with Eric leading, it seemed like the easiest thing in the world.

Eric and Emma could only stare into each other's eyes as they dances around the room. Only they existed, as far as the couple was concerned.

Emma couldn't remember ever being this happy…

….

Later in the evening, when the party finally died down, Eric stood, with Emma in his hand.

"Is it over already?" Emma asked innocently.

"For us, yes. It is time for us to retire."

Emma nodded but then froze.

Tonight was considered her wedding night.

Eric gently led Emma away from the crowd and out of the large doors.

Two servants were following them as they made there was to the privacy of their room. Once there, one servant led Emma behind a changing screen where she was helped into a white nightgown. The entire time, Emma was shaking. She never had any real education on the matter, because it was assumed she would never be married. All she knew was the basics of what would happen and that she would be in pain.

Once Emma was changed, she got into the tight side of the bed and waited for Eric. A moment later, Eric appeared, wearing only a black silk robe. He silently got into the opposite of the bed and waited for the servants to leave.

Once they were gone, Eric turned towards Emma. Emma was looking into the fire, still shaking. She felt the bed move as Eric moved closer to her. She continued to look into the fire until Eric gently brushed her arm. Emma gently leaned into his touch, feeling warm.

"Emma…" Eric whispered. Emma shivered at her name and allowed Eric to gently caress her. Emma leaned back into the bed as Eric leaned over her.

Eric took great care to touch every part of her he could. Caressing her face and slowly making his way towards her breasts.

Emma groaned and wrapped her arms around hic neck. She never knew to expect this kind of pleasure.

To Eric, her body was perfect. He enjoyed touching ever inch of her. He nuzzled her neck and planted kisses on every inch of skin his lips could reach. Every inch of her tasted wonderful

_Perhaps her blood will taste the same way…_

Eric shuddered at the idea and raised himself up to release his robe.

Emma stared at him as he revealed his body. Eric was absolutely gorgeous. He was perfectly built with not a single imperfection. Eric seemed to glow in the firelight with his pale skin.

Emma couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. She had never once seen a naked man before but was happy it was with Eric.

Eric smiled as she tried to turn her head away, obviously being shy. Gently he turned her head back to face him.

"Emma… touch me." His statement was demanding yet begging at the same time.

With shaking hands, Emma gently began with a caress to his face, then down to his broad chest. She had no idea what she was doing and hoped she was pleasing him.

Eric was trying to hold on to his sanity. She was driving him insane, even with the small touch she giving him on his chest and back. Finally, he gently grabbed her hand and led to the spot where it gave him more pleasure.

"Touch me there, Emma… Touch me there…" His voice was deeper and husky.

Intrigued, did as he asked and softly touched him. It was a light touch, but it was enough to make Eric groan with desire.

"Emma!" He gasped. "Please!"

He suddenly grabbed her hand and forced her to take a hold of him. They both gasped.

Emma never looked down, but just touching him made her both nervous and excited. She couldn't fit her hand fully around him. He felt like a hard rod with silk flesh.

As Emma stroked him, Eric buried his face in her neck and groaned. Quickly, he found the hem of her nightgown and it was off before she could blink.

Naked and vulnerable, she turned red and tried to cover herself, but Eric grabbed her hands and gently pinned them above her head.

"Never hid from me." He hissed, his voice giving her chills. "Never from me…"

He released her hands and this time, she let him see her.

This was a sight Eric could stare at forever. Emma's hands were still raised above her head, eyes wide with anticipation, and her lips swollen and parted.

Eric kissed Emma with all the passion he had and made his hand to the place where she would have pleasure.

"Eric!" She gasped.

"Let me please you, Emma." He rasped.

Emma held back a cry as he touched her. This was something she hadn't expected. Emma only knew about the pain, not the pleasure.

As he touched, Emma began to pant and buck her hips. "Please Eric!"

He laughed and continued to touch her.

"Is this good, Emma?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes!" she gasped, holding onto his neck for dear life. Emma never felt anything like this pleasure before, and she prayed it would never end.

After a little more torture, Eric moved his hand and Emma groaned in protest.

"Now, Emma. Join with me now."

Emma felt the nerves come back as Eric gently opened her legs to him. Before he finally joined with her, Eric looked at Emma and kissed her.

"My Emma… all mine." And he took her.

Emma gasped at the pain, but Eric's kiss took away most of it. It took all of his inner strength not to just take her hard and fast. Right now, she needed slow.

"Emma…" he whispered in her neck, gently moving inside her. Emma whimpered and held on to him. Slowly, the pain and discomfort was leaving.

"Eric…" She gasped as he started to move a little faster.

"Emma… God, Emma!" He panted now.

Emma closed her eyes as even more pleasure took over her body. "Please, Eric."

He leaned towards her ear. "Please what, Emma?"

"Please… don't stop!"

That was all it took to break Eric's control.

He started thrusting faster, both giving and taking pleasure. With each swing, both were closer to the edge.

"Eric!" Emma gasped, feeling pressure build in her.

"Come Emma!" Eric panted. "NOW!"

Emma felt an explosion from inside her, releasing every ounce of pleasure that was building up. All she could do was scream his name.

Before she exploded, her last image was of Eric, with fangs fully extended, smiling.

"MINE!" and he swiftly sank his teeth in her neck.

Emma gasped at the sensation. There was no pain, but pure ecstasy.

Eric groaned as he tasted her. She was perfect in every way. Her blood was pure bliss on his tongue.

Emma felt Eric keep thrusting, even as she slowly faded into darkness. The last thing she remembered was of Eric, throwing his head back and screaming her name.

…

Emma wasn't sure of when, but slowly, she felt herself being gently held and someone talking to her.

"Emma… this is the final step…. Join with me."

She felt something warm against her mouth.

"Feed Emma. Join with me forever."

Emma felt herself give in and her mouth opened to a rich, coppery taste…

…

Ok! Hot steamy sex scene over! (But still more to come! (Insert sly snicker here)…)

More to come with more reviews! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another chapter!

(Btw, I received a comment from a reviewer about something. They said that they were surprised that Emma didn't pass out during her and Eric's moment. Well, she would have, but how unromantic would it be if she passed out in the middle of making love with her husband? To me, that would suck and completely ruin the moment. I couldn't do that to her)

Chapter 10

Emma woke with her body sore, yet she felt completely satisfied. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. The curtains were closed around the bed.

The blankets were only drawn up to her and Eric's waist. She felt his arm draped across her chest, covering her breasts. She heard Eric's steady breathing as he slept.

As Emma tried to rise, she felt Eric's arm around her tighten.

"Stay." He rasped.

"Eric, I need to use the restroom."

Eric groaned and seemed to reluctantly let her go. "Careful opening the curtain. Sun."

"The sun?"

"Sunlight… annoying." He said, flipping over.

Carefully and quickly, Emma opened the curtain and slipped out of the bed. After she closed the curtain, she felt a dizzy spell and sat on the floor for a moment.

"Emma?" she heard thru the curtain.

"I'm fine." She called back. "Just dizzy."

She slowly made her way to the restroom to do her business.

Once Emma was done, she made her way back to the bed and opened the curtain. Eric's back was facing her and the blanket was still up to his waist. Quickly, Emma slipped under the blankets and closed the curtain.

Once Emma settled in the bed, she felt Eric wrap his arms around her with lightning speed.

Emma couldn't help but smile as she felt his warmth surround her.

….

A few hours later, Emma woke again to Eric stirring in the bed. To her disappointment, Emma felt his arms leave her as he sat up and opened the curtain. She winced as the light filled the once dark space. It was night but the fireplace was lit and candles were placed all over the room.

Eric stretched and smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled at him from the pillow. "Fine but I would feel much better staying in bed with you all day."

Eric laughed. "That's exactly what I plan do with you all week."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He gave her a grin that made her shiver with delight. "This is our honeymoon. I intend to enjoy every minute of it."

Before Emma could say anything else, a knock on the door came and a servant entered with a tray of food for Emma.

Emma squeaked and ducked under the blankets to hide her nudity. The servant, never looking up, placed the tray of food next to Emma on the side table, curtsied to both of them, and left the room.

Eric chuckled at Emma. "Modesty is not something you have to worry about here, love."

Emma gave him a harsh look. "No! I will not have people seeing me naked!"

Eric laughed again and got out of bed to fully stretch. Emma blushed but couldn't help but stare at his naked body. Everything about him seemed perfect. Emma, on the other hand, couldn't help but think of her own imperfections. Her breasts were small, she was entirely too thin, and her skin was too pale.

Eric looked at her and smiled. "Do you like what you see?"

Emma turned red and looked away. Eric chuckled again. "Eat your breakfast, Emma."

Emma looked out the window. "Isn't it a little late to be breakfast?"

"Unfortunately, you'll have to get use to being awake at night. My people can't stand the sunlight."

Emma nodded and turned to her breakfast. The tray was full of fresh fruit and fresh baked bread. She quickly began to eat all the strawberries.

After a moment of stretching, Eric joined Emma back in the bed and watched her eat the strawberries.

"You like strawberries, Emma?"

Emma turned and smiled at him. "I love them."

Eric gently reached over and grabbed one off the plate. He sat up next to Emma and placed the strawberry in front of her lips.

"Eat from my hand, Emma."

Emma blushed but gently took a bit from the strawberry. Eric watched her lips run with juice and couldn't help but quickly lean towards her and capture her lips. And Emma was only happy enough to return his kiss.

….

The next few days Emma had with Eric were the happiest days of her life. Other than walks thru the castle on occasion, they spent most of their time in their room.

On the morning of the last day of their time alone, Emma laid across Eric's chest, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her back.

After a while Eric sat up on the bed, making Emma look at him.

"I want to show you something," Eric said suddenly. Emma followed Eric thru the castle, her hand in his. After finally reaching on of the back doors, Eric turned to Emma and smiled.

"Close your eyes."

Emma blinked but obeyed and shut her eyes.

Emma felt her being led outside, the small breeze caressing her face. After a few moments of walking, she was finally stopped.

Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear.

Emma opened her eyes and gasped.

A large section of the back yard was now covered with roses. There were roses of many varieties and colors. Emma couldn't even tell where they ended.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked around. A large water fountain was a small distance away.

"Oh god, Eric…" Emma whispered.

Eric was immediately by her side. "Are you alright? I something wrong?"

Emma flung herself into Eric's arms, tears falling down her face.

"Thank you Eric! Thank you!"

Eric wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair, completely content.

…

Sorry about the late and short chapter but ive had a lot going on and things are crazy with the holidays and I wanted to at least post something for you guys. Thanks for being patient with me! This will probably be my last chapter till after the holidays due to all the crazy stuff going on.

HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the wait. My mother was fixing the Internet crap and she accidentally deleted all my Microsoft word stuff (including my chapters! T_T) so I have to start over…

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Weeks passed and Eric was forced to return to his work while Emma spent her time in her garden or doing anything else she wanted. The best part for Emma was Eric always made a point of returning to her before the sun rose so they could spend some time together. Emma had finally adjusted to staying up thru the night and sleeping thru the day.

One Evening, after a few months passed, Eric came to Emma, looking tired and stressed.

"Emma, I need to ask a favor."

Emma looked up from her needlepoint. "Yes?"

"I need you to stay on the upper levels of the castle tonight."

Emma gave him a confused look. "Why?"

Eric sighed. "I'm having some guests over to discuss some uhh… 'Territorial' problems."

Emma's curiosity was raised further up the scale. "Alright… may I ask who?"

"With the local were-wolves that are in the area."

Emma dropped her needlepoint and fought to keep her mouth closed. "Werewolves?"

"Yes love. Werewolves. They're very territorial and can be very aggressive. That is why I ask for you to stay up here tonight. There are coming to discuss things with me. I don't want them anywhere near you."

Emma was silent for a moment. It was enough to accept that she was married to a vampire… but werewolves too?

"… Alright."

Eric smiled and leaned down to kiss Emma. "Thank you. I will be back as soon as I can finish this."

He gave her one last smile and a kiss before leaving the room.

Emma returned to her needlepoint with many thoughts running thru her head.

_If werewolves exist, what else is living in the world?_

Emma's thought consumed her and it wasn't until the clock striked midnight that she realized how late it was.

_He has never been this late before. Maybe I should go see him…_

Emma placed her needlepoint down and went to search for her husband.

…

After a few hours with these damn animals, Eric wanted nothing more than to just walk away and go to bed. And stay there. For the rest of Eternity.

"Let me get this straight," He grumbled. "You want the entire forest in my area, INCLUDING the area near the castle?"

"Yes." The pack leader stated.

Eric straightened himself in his seat and prepared for the coming argument. "That is unacceptable."

The Pack of wolves immediately jumped from their seats, voices full of rage.

"How can that be anything but acceptable! This was our land to begin with!"

Eric Stood to face them with his own rage. "It was until we bought this land from you fair and square! Your ancestors gladly accepted our payment for the land and moved on!"

The pack leader finally calmed himself and his pack down, but remained standing. "That was then and this is now. My pack has grown since then and we need more space for our families.

"That's funny. I heard that the numbers went down since then. Something about a lack of werewolf mates?"

The leader snarled and almost jumped over the table at Eric. Eric rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat.

"The only was I can see this to be fair is simple: Buy the land back from me. ONLY what we bought from you. And that does NOT include the forest around the castle."

The pack leader considered carefully, until his head suddenly lifted up, smelling the air.

"Daniel?" One of his pack-mates asked.

"I smell something."

Eric rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "That is probably from the kitchen."

"No." Daniel answered immediately. "It smells like… Roses…"

…

Emma wandered around, checking all the rooms on the top floor before making her way to the stairs.

She stopped at the top to catch her breath. _I'm all right. I'm almost done._

She took a deep breath and began to make her decent. About half way down, she began to hear voices yelling. One she recognized as Eric's.

Once at the bottom, she peeped thru the crack in the door that led to the large conference room. Eric sat alone at one end of the table. At the other end of the table sat a group of five men, all large in size and very handsome.

Emma looked that the largest male and assumed he was the leader. He was built larger than Eric, with short dark hair and a face that looked like it was made of stone.

Emma watched for a few moments as Eric calmed down and sat in his head.

The leader caught her attention as he leaned his head back and seemed to smell the air.

"Daniel?" One of his pack-mates asked.

"I smell something."

"That is probably from the kitchen." Eric replied from his seat.

"No." Daniel answered immediately. "It smells like… Roses…"

Emma jumped as his head suddenly whipped around to look right at the door Emma was behind.

She gasped and quickly made her way back to the stairs.

Many things seemed to happen at once. The door suddenly flew open as Emma tried to climb the stairs. She ended up stopping after about ten steps to catch her breath. She turned to see the pack leader standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring right at her.

Emma stared right back at him. Not sure what to say.

The wolf leader took one step on the stairs and she heard one whisper come from his mouth.

"Mate… I've been looking for you."

Emma gasped as, with lightning speed, Eric appeared and shoved Daniel into his pack-mates.

"Leave!" He roared as he picked Emma up in his arms.

Daniel fought against his pack-mates hold on him. Still fighting to possibly reach Emma.

"LEAVE! Before I have you all destroyed!" Eric roared.

That was the last image Emma had before blacking out.

…

Hope it's good so far! More to come with more reviews! And I have my plot ready for my next story that comes after I write this! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emma woke in her bed with a headache. She sat up and looked at Eric, who was seated in the armchair next to the bed and was looking more tired than ever.

"Eric? What just happened?"

Eric sighed and got up to pace the room. "It seems that negotiations with the werewolves are not going to happen."

Emma immediately began to blame herself. "I am so sorry Eric! I should have stayed up here like you said."

Eric shook his head and sat down on the bed next to Emma. "It was hardly your fault. I just wish you were never exposed to them."

Emma thought for a moment. "Eric… one of them called me 'mate'. What does that mean exactly?"

"Our understanding of werewolves is hardly certain, but we do know some things. A 'mate' to a werewolf is like a bride to a vampire. But with them, it's more about… well… I guess genetics would be the best term."

Emma looked at him with confusion. "Genetics?"

Eric nodded. "There numbers have become smaller over the years because of lack of mates that are in the area. A woman has to have a certain… gene that makes them compatible with their opposite. I keep telling them to leave the area to find more possible mates, but they see that as me trying to get them out of the area."

Emma thought for another second. "So… That man thought I was a wolfs mate?"

"You very well could be. You are not from this area so you might have the gene. But unfortunately for him, you're taken."

Emma turned away, suddenly feeling sorry for the wolves.

As if feeling her emotions, Eric pulled her into his arms. "Don't feel sorry for them Emma. I keep telling them to search other areas, but they wont listen."

Emma snuggled closer to Eric. "I still feel sorry for them. I hope they can find their mates soon."

….

A few days later after the werewolf visit, Emma found herself still sorry over the incident. She knew she should have stayed in her room and waited for Eric like she promised. And now thanks to her, a pack leader knew one of their mates were in the area, and he couldn't do anything about it.

_I really need to start doing what I'm told. At least in those cases._ She thought as she watered her roses.

A moment later, screaming from inside the castle caught her attention.

Emma turned as a servant ran towards Emma.

"My lady! Please follow me! Quickly!"

Emma dropped her watering can and followed the servant as fast as she could.

"What's going on?" Emma asked her.

"Where under attack! Werewolves!"

Emma felt the blood drain from her face, as she felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor.

"My lady!" The servant rasped, kneeling to help Emma.

Emma began wheezing, trying to catch her breath. "Where is Eric?"

"The last I heard, my lady, he was trying to help the others hold them at bay. Please hurry! I need to get you to the safe house!"

Emma nodded and stood to follow the servant. Just as they rounded the corner, they gasped as they saw two werewolves run towards them.

In wolf form, they were huge. Not even a regular wolf compared to them. These wolves were about the size of large warhorses. Dark fur covered their whole bodies and they were bearing large, sharp teeth.

Without missing a beat, the servant stepped in front of Emma, drawing a large bastard sword.

_Where did that come from? _Emma thought as the servant stepped forward to challenge the wolves.

"Leave now! Before I skewer you all!" The servant screamed at them, but it did no good.

Just as the wolves reached the servants, one immediately knocked her to the ground while the other disarmed her.

Emma turned to run, but ended up running right into a large man.

"Eric?" She screamed and looked up.

It wasn't Eric…

The last thing Emma remembered was screaming into a pair of yellow eyes.

….

Holding out the front doors to the wolves had been harder than Eric realized. And apparently their numbers weren't that low.

It took about ten other vampires to hold the doors while many others bolted and locked the windows.

"Where is Emma!" Eric screamed at the servants running by.

One stopped and bowed to Eric. "We sent Margaret to take her to the safe house, sire!"

Eric didn't bother to reply, but returned to making sure everything was secure. Right now, his manners were the least of his problems.

_The wolves must have brought the whole pack. But I never thought they would go this far to get territory…or to get a wolf mate._

The wolves had also played it smart. It was too close to daybreak and soon the sun would be up. Most of their power would be drained until the following evening.

Eric quickly ran up the stairs, determined to check and see if Emma was safe.

"Your majesty!"

Eric turned and froze.

Two other servants were carrying Margaret, who looked horribly wounded. Scratches covered her whole body and her arm looked broken.

Eric leaped down the stairs as the servant's places her on the ground to lie down.

"Where is she?" Eric demanded as he kneeled down in front of her.

Margaret coughed up blood as she spoke. "I'm sorry… tried… to get away…"

"WHERE IS EMMA?"

Margaret let tears fall from her face. "They… took her…."

Eric leaned back his head and roared in fury.

…

You didn't really think that that was the end of the werewolves, right? More coming soon! VERY soon! ^_~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emma knew immediately she wasn't where she should be. Even before opening her eyes. But she did open them and slowly sat up to look around. A small fire was going directly across from the bed. From the way the room looked, she was in a small cottage house. The bed was small but cozy, with handmade quilts.

The other furniture was simple but elegant in it's own way.

Emma Got out of the bed to look out the small window on the other side of the room. She saw nothing but trees but noticed it was daylight outside.

_Where am I?_

Emma jumped as she heard the door open and hoped to get the answer to her questions.

In stepped who Emma recognized as the pack leader from the other night.

"Where am I?" Emma demanded, trying to sound brave.

He smiled at her. "You in my house. My name is Daniel, The leader of this pack."

Emma nodded. "I know who you are. But what I don't know is what I am doing here!"

Daniel sighed and began walking towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Emma cried, moving away from him.

Daniel ran a hand over his face. "Sorry. Can't help it."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I don't care if you can or cant! I want to go home!"

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. "You are home. You're a wolf's mate and I'm a wolf. Put two and two together."

Emma went pale and dropped to the floor. "No! I'm married to Eric!"

Daniel snorted. "And your point is?"

Emma turned red with fury. "And I love him! I am also his bride!"

Daniel snapped his head to look at her, anger stretched all over his face. "What about me! My people! Our numbers are dropping! Without any more mates, were doomed to die off! Is that fair to my people or me! And what about my happiness! DON'T I ALSO DESERVE SOMEONE!"

Emma gasped and tried to get further away from him as Daniel quickly turned away, obviously trying to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry." He said after a moment. "I'm not trying to scare you." He turned back to face Emma. "Your better off here. We don't live off of our mates like they do. And I can guarantee your happiness here."

Emma shook her head. "I was happy where I was. And if you really need a mate so badly, you should take the effort to go find her rather than kidnap someone else's wife."

Daniel turned red. "Don't push things with me! I'm tired and cranky, which means I'm more irritable."

"Then let me go home. I wont be with you. Not now or ever."

Daniel slowly walked towards her. "Don't say that. You don't even know me. You could be happy here. Just give me a chance."

Emma tensed as he kneeled down next to her and reached for her.

"Just give me a chance." He pleaded.

Emma closed her eyes and tried to think of Eric, praying he was looking for her.

After a moment Emma opened her eyes to see Daniel giving her a curious look.

"What?" Emma asked.

Without warning, Emma found herself in Daniel's arms with his face buried in her neck. She immediately began to struggle.

"Get off of me!" Emma screamed, trying to squirm away from him.

Daniel ignored her and continued to smell her neck. "There's a change in you…"He muttered.

Emma froze as he pulled back to look at her.

"Your pregnant."

Time froze for Emma. Under different circumstances, she would have been ecstatic with joy. But now, with a look of pure murder on Daniel's face, she feared for her life.

Daniel dropped her and let out a roar that seemed to shake the whole house. As Emma backed away into the corner of the room, Daniel proceeded to destroy anything he toughed, screaming his fury.

A moment later, three pack members burst in and detained Daniel as best they could.

"What the fuck is your problem?" One screamed at him.

"She's pregnant! WITH THAT BLOODSUCKERS CHILD! MY MATE!"

Emma watched in horror as two of the men dragged Daniel out of room while the other approached her.

"Are you hurt?"

Emma nodded but remained on the floor, trembling.

The pack member nodded and ran a hand over his tired face. "I'm sorry you witnessed that, but you need to understand. We haven't had a true mate in almost a century. And for one to be taken by our enemy, it was too much for him."

"I don't care!" Emma snapped, finally gaining her wits again. "I did not ask for this! I want to go home! Now!"

The member shook his head and walked out of the room, leaving Emma to wonder what her fate would be…

…

Sorry about the short chapters, but you know me! I love my cliffhangers! (plus my internet is acting up and I'm posting what a can WHEN I can) More to come (Hopefully) soon! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eric refused to sleep. Even with the sun shining outside. He may not have been able to search until nightfall, but he refused to even think about rest until Emma was back in his arms.

The search began immediately after Eric heard Emma was gone. Humans were used during the day while Eric and the vampires searched the night. The werewolf camp was constantly changing so the vampires never knew where they were when they needed to find them.

Right before the sun set, a servant came rushing into Eric's room.

"Sire! A human spotted the werewolf's camp!"

Eric immediately hurried out of the room with the servant close behind him.

"Get the party together immediately." He stated, not missing a step. "Were going hunting!"

…..

Emma sat in the chair next to the window and stared out into the forest. The time or date drifted away from her as she rubbed her stomach gently.

Emma didn't know if she should believe Daniel about being pregnant or not. If it was true, Emma couldn't be happier.

_Now I just need to get back to Eric. _

After looking out the windows earlier, she knew the chance of her running was slim to zero. Werewolves were running around everywhere. Not to mention the fact that Emma had no idea where she was or how far from her home she was. Running could probably end in her death.

After daydreaming for a while, she jumped when someone knocked on the door and entered.

Daniel walked in with a tray of steaming food. He barley looked at her as he set the tray down.

"I'll come back after a while for your tray. You need to eat something."

Emma said nothing but continued to stare out the window.

Daniel cleared his throat. "He wont find you here. They haven't been able to find us in years."

Emma looked over at him. "Eric will always find me. That's the kind of love we have."

Daniel snorted. "I doubt it. Bloodsuckers don't care about anyone but themselves."

Rage shot thru Emma as she stood up. "How dare you!"

Right as Emma stood, a dizzy spell hit her and she collapsed on the floor.

Daniel rushed over to her. "Are you alright?"

Emma smacked his hand away from her.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. "You ruined the first happiness I've had in my life! You took it away from me!"

Daniel stared at her as she panted and tried to catch her breath.

"There's nothing saying you couldn't be happy with me."

"Only the fact that I'm in love with someone else! AND pregnant with his child!"

Daniel shrugged. "There's easy ways to deal with that."

Emma paled with shock. "What?"

"The baby can go back to the bloodsuckers. But you're staying with me. I'm not loosing you after I've found you."

Before Emma could state her piece of mind, another werewolf came rushing in the room.

"DANIEL! VAMPIRES ARE HERE!"

Daniel turned red and looked at Emma. She smiled at him.

"I told you so."

…..

More to come as soon as I get the time to write it. Things have been crazy for me lately. I'm earning my extern hours but I'm a little behind so I need to make some up. I'm very close to graduating and soon I'll have my associated degree of applied science in the culinary field! ^_^

Hope you like so far!


	15. Chapter 15

The end is here! ENJOY!

Chapter 15

Eric stood at the small ridge with his troops and glared down at the werewolf's camp.

His eyes were red.

"I don't care about the wolfs. All I want is Emma." He stated and they all understood.

With another flick of his wrist, they all charged down the hill.

….

Emma tried to reach the window to see the commotion that was going on outside, but Daniel grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Get the woman and children to safety! QUICKLY!"

"Let go of me!" Emma screamed, pounding on her back, but with no avail.

Daniel quickly sprinted out of the cabin and was retreating to the woods.

Emma took a moment to see what was happening.

Fire had sprouted in random cabins while people were running all over the place. No one was dead but plenty of men were in their wolf skins and battling vampires.

When Emma realized they were closer to the tree line, she began screaming.

"ERIC!"

The yell made Emma dizzy, but it was worth it.

As Daniel ran deeper into the woods, Emma noticed what looked like shadows running and catching up to them.

Without warning, a shadow flashed in front of Daniel, causing him loose his footing. Before Emma closed her eyes and waited for the impact of hitting the forest floor.

It never came.

Instead she felt arms around he waist.

She opened her eyes and saw a face that brought tears to her eyes.

Eric smiled at her. "Hello love."

Emma burst into tears and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eric gently picked up Emma into his arms and cradled her gently.

Eric let the gentle feelings leave him as he glared at Daniel.

Two vampires had Daniel pinned to the ground as Daniel struggled.

"For this, I should kill you," Eric began, walking towards him. "I should kill you and your entire clan. But for my wife, I will not do those things, for despite what you have done, she would not approve of such bloodshed. For her, I will spare you."

Daniel gave Eric a defeated look of pain. "I only wanted a mate of my own… I only wanted the same love you had."

Emma listened to his words and they tugged at her heart.

She looked over at him. "Then please listen to Eric… leave the area, you wont find them here. If you go to other places, I'm sure you will find one."

Daniel slumped his shoulders. "I cannot leave my clan."

"I'm sure they would understand why you would leave for a while." Eric stated. "If it is for the future of your people, they would not shun you or cast you out."

Daniel nodded slightly and finally looked up at Emma, shame covering his face. "I'm sorry… for everything."

Emma gave him a soft smile. "I forgive you."

Eric looked at Daniel. "None of your clan members were harmed, if you didn't notice already. However, pull something like this again, and you will all die. Even if it is against my wife's wishes."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah… I can understand that." He looked up and smiled. "Next time, ill steal the single ladies!"

…..

8 months later

Emma gently rocked in her rocking chair in the baby's nursery, knitting the baby's first blanket, and reminiscing her memory of telling Eric about her pregnancy.

It was shortly after they returned from the wolf's camp and Eric had a doctor look at Emma.

The look on Eric's face was priceless. And she never thought she would see a vampire faint!

She continued humming to herself as the door opened.

"The baby isn't here yet, love. Our room is still just as good for knitting blankets."

Emma smiled over at her husband. "I know, but I love this chair. And I'm trying to get use to being in here, since I'm sure the baby will have me running in here every ten minutes or so."

Eric chuckled. "I'll be running in here to."

Emma smiled and stood to give him the kiss she knew he was waiting for.

He smiled and placed his hand on her stomach.

"What do you think… boy or girl?"

Emma shrugged. "As long as it's healthy with all ten fingers and toes, I'll be happy."

Eric leaned in and placed his forehead against hers.

"And we will make sure this child is raised with love."

Emma closed her eyes and smiled at the thought. "Yes, we will. Together."

"Together forever." Eric agreed.

And he kissed her, sealing their love and hope for the future of their child.

The End

….

I hope you all liked it! ^_^ I'm hoping to write a story for Daniel, but I need to find a place here to write it. Can't write it under Dracula.

Sorry I finished it so late. I'm going thru some hell right now so I'm hoping writing will take some stress off.

READ ASAP! : My new story is coming very soon and I'm having a poll, so to speak. I have already picked the fairy tale it will be based off of (Which will NOT be revealed until the story is posted! HAHAHAHA!) The bad guy is going to be a vampire. I need to decide if the prince (so to speak) is going to be a human or a vampire. I would like my reader's opinions. Please put a why with your opinion. This will determine has to how the story is to be written.

And I can't write the story until I make my decision, so HURRY UP AND MESSAGE ME YOUR THOUGHTS!

Thanks and again, I hope you enjoyed!

Kurby


End file.
